Cards such as credit cards and debit cards are produced by various suppliers and then shipped to institutions who then issue the cards to users. In addition to or in place of a magnetic strip, some cards may include an integrated circuit (“chip”) to store information about the card or user. Chips, however, typically only have a limited amount of usable time before they expire. When a chip expires, the card in which it is embedded is no longer usable and must be replaced.